Baby come back!
by Wolfie The Fearless
Summary: Weiss Schnee has done it again, chased away her faunus teammate who she has fallen for Blake Belladonna, who also has feelings for her. Will Weiss find her and and fix the mistakes? Or will Weiss lose Blake to the charms of one Velvet Scarlatina?


**_I don't own anything_**

Oh my god, that test was brutal." said a tired Blake as she walked through the door to team RWBY's dorm and plopped face down on her bed.

"I know right? I think professor Peach has it out for me." Yang voiced. She to laid on Blake's bed, too lazy to climb into her own.

"Yang move." Blake's muffled voice rang out.

"No, I want to snuggle with my favorite kitty cat." Yang responded. The lilac-eyed bombshell proceeded to pet her partner's ears through her bow which resulted in her hand getting smacked.

"Aw, C'mon baby! Don't be like that!" Yang said jokingly. With a devious grin she hugged Blake with all her strength. Blake being to tired to fight back just laid there like a feline getting hugged by a child.

Ruby came through the door with Weiss behind her, the silver-eyed warrior used her semblance to make it onto her bed where she sat on the edge and watched Yang's and Blake's exchange "Yang be nice to her." She said.

"Must you two act like that?" Weiss said irritated.

Ruby raised her eyebrow clearly interested in what was about to unfold.

"Act like what?" Yang asked.

"Like how a man and woman should." Weiss reponded crossing her arms.

A tense silence filled the dorm once that sentence was uttered.

"Umm Weiss i don't think that's a good thing to say..." Ruby nervously stated.

"And what do you mean by that Ice Queen?" Yang said back to Weiss, clearly holding back anger.

Weiss obviously picked on up on how offended Yang got. Honestly, you would have to be a fool not too. "I don't know why you are getting so worked up over this. I simply wish to know why you two are acting like that. Are you guys dating or what?"

"Would it be so bad if we were?" Yang countered.

"Guys stop!" Ruby yelled but was ignored.

Blake, who was watching from her bunk stood up, determined to put a stop to the fight. "Enough!" She shouted angrily. Her voice rang out in team RWBY's dorm room, echoing off the walls and silencing the other occupants of the room. "Obivously Weiss has some...strong feelings about homosexuals so i guess i will be leaving."

Blake moves towards the door, opened it and with one last look back at her team, she ran.

She ran down the hallway and into the school courtyard, she had no idea where she was running but she was forced to a stop when she ran into something. Or most specifically someone. With a cry of suprise from the unknown person they both tumbled down a small, grass-covered hill rolling to a stop at the bottom.

Sitting up Blake rubbed her head and realized she landed on top of none other than Velvet. Said girl was dazed and shook her head to clear it. "Blake?" She questioned. Sitting up so Blake was straddling her lap rather than her stomach.

Blake blushed when Velvet's brown eyes met her own. "Hey Velvet." She stated. Clearly embarrassed.

Velvet let out a giggle. "Hello Blake." She replied. "Now that we're introduced, how about you tell me what's wrong?"

Blake let out a huff. She got off of Velvet's lap and laid on the cool grass that was damp from being recently watered. Blake could trust Velvet right?

"It's Weiss. She saw Yang and I laying on the bed and she said some stuff that was pretty homopobic. If it were anyone else I wouldn't have cared."

Velvet watched intently from where she was sitting.

Blake continued on. "But Weiss isn't anyone. I...have feelings for Weiss. First it started off simple. When I first saw her she was pretty but her attitude was horrible. Then after we got assigned for teams, I was shocked that I had to be on the same team as _the_ heiress of the Schnee dust company. From there I started to notice how much she would study just to make sure she would pass a test. That night when Weiss gave Ruby a coffee when she thought everyone was asleep and when she came to terms with her actually being our leader, I started to admire her and thought that maybe, just maybe I could have a chance. That all changed when I let it slip that I was a faunus. She looked at me like she was scared, like she was afraid of me. It felt like a knife stabbed my heart when I saw that look, I've seen it enough times when I was in the white fang. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, I ran. Eventually they found me but then Weiss told me she didn't care I was a faunus. It made me so happy. From there I fell for her. She wasn't the bratty princess I met on the first day of school." Blake let out a breathe and didn't realize during her explanation a few tears made it down her face.

Before she could wipe her tears way, Velvet's hands cupped her face and wiped her tears saying "Come on, I'll make you feel better. A girl as pretty as you should not cry."

Velvet stood up and offered a hand to Blake, which she gladly took. Velvet gave her a smile. "Come on, I know a great place."

For the first time that day, Blake smiled.

 ** _TEAM RWBY'S DORM:_**

Silence filled the room after Blake had left. None of the other members wanting to believe what had happened. Once the realization sunk in, all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL WEISS!" Yang was _furious._ She turned her blood red eyes on the white-haired heiress who stared at the door in disbelief. A fist connected with Weiss' nose, knocking her onto the floor and waking her from her daydream. "YOU DROVE HER AWAY AGAIN!" Yang threw another punch but was interupted by Ruby who jumped on her sister.

"Yang! Stop!" Ruby screeched as Yang spun around like a bull trying to dislodge Ruby from her back.

"Ruby get off!"

"No!"

Weiss, still dazed from the hit made an attempt to stand using the bookcase to support her weight. Meanwhile, the two sisters knocked over everything onto the floor. Papers on the desk went flying into the air. Pencils rolled every which way, some even becoming projectiles and hitting the bunk beds.

Finally, Yang grabbed hold of Ruby's cape and threw the scythe-wielder onto the floor, sending papers flying into the air when her body made contact with the floor. Yang walked over to Weiss and cocked back her arm ready to deliver another punch that is until Weiss throw up her arms in surrender and yelled "I didn't mean too!"

Yang scoffed. "You didn't mean too!? Don't lie!"

"I didn't! It came out wrong!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you say those things Weiss!?"

"I was jealous!"

Anger fading, Yang dropped her fist. "What?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I was jealous ok?" Weiss said as she stood up straight holding her nose. "I was jealous because I wanted to be the one who held Blake. The one who she went to for comfort, for love." She sat down on her bed and hung her head sadly "Guess I screwed that up."

Ruby picked herself up from the floor, sat next to Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure this out Weiss. All we have to do is find Blake."

"What? I can't tell her! I'm a Schnee! Most importantly I'm not ready! She'll reject me!" Weiss said, on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Come on, Weiss we'll figure that out when we get there." Yang sat down on the bed aswell and enveloped both Weiss and Ruby in a warm, bear hug. "Sorry for hitting you Weiss...I was _really_ angry."

"It's alright Yang, I deserved it honestly." Weiss replied, her mouth forming a smile.

The trio sat there for a moment mulling over just how they were gonna find the B of team RWBY.

"I have an idea, let's go into town and look just like we did the last time she ran off." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, let's go. We can catch a flight to Vale if we hurry." Yang added.

As the three huntress made their way towards the port. Weiss felt dread pool in her stomach. She has had a major crush on Blake for sometime now. It started on the first day of school when Blake stood up to her. It was _hot._ No one ever stood up to her, everyone she met would submit easily and it became tedious. After that, She began to notice how pretty Blake was, amber eyes that made her face feel hot and when Blake wore her white shirt and black pants, Weiss felt like she was going to faint. Yang was right about the "Bellabooty" as she liked to call it. It wasn't just her looks either, Blake was calm and quiet, something Weiss found endearing.

Wiess was shaken from her thoughts as she boarded thw airship, taking a seat between Yang and Ruby.

" _I hope we find her."_ Weiss thought as she leaned back on the seat. It would be half an hour until they reached Vale.

 ** _BLAKE AND VELVET:_**

"Oooohhhhh, that tastes _goood_."

"Told ya Blake, now lick some more."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's dripping anyway."

Blake took another lick and moaned, this was the best ice cream she had in years. "Oh my god, this is _amazing_." She said as she tried to get all the melted ice cream that was dripping on her hand.

Velvet had taken her to a small ice cream shop she knew, the shop serves a wide variety of ice cream, cakes and many other sweets. The shop was also owned by an elderly faunus couple who smiled at them when they first walked through the door.

Velvet just stared at Blake a smile making itself known. Blake noticed the smile and stopped eating. "What?" She asked. "Is there some on my face?"

"No, I was just wondering if it's racist that you're enjoying that as much as a cat enjoys cream." Velvet replied, her voice light and teasing.

Wiping her hands on a napkin Blake replied, her tone sounding smug. "Then is it racist to point out that you're eating _carrot_ cake."

Velvet looked down and her chosen snack, not realizing what she had chosen. "Touché Blake, touché." Picking up her fork, Velvet took a piece off of the uneaten side of the cake and offered it to the black-haired girl sitting across from her. "Would you like a taste?"

Blake reached for the fork, only for it to be pulled back. Obviously, Velvet wanted to feed it to her. Blake shrugged and leaned forward, taking the fork in her mouth and eating the cake positioned at the end.

 ** _TEAM RWY_**

"Oh my god! We've looked _everywhere_!" An exhausted Yang exclaimed as she collapsed onto a nearby bench. "I'm hungry!" The brawler complained. As if on cue, her stomach let out a mighty growl similar to an Ursa.

"I know, me too." Ruby agreed as she sat down on the same bench as Yang. "Maybe we should find a place to eat."

"Well, we _are_ in vale so let's-" Weiss turned around and looked into the window of a particular ice cream parlor that was across the street and felt her heart _break_ as she seen Velvet feeding _Blake._ Her _Blake_. Her _crush_. Choking back tears Weiss turned her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the two and said to her teammates "I found Blake." Her voice cracking with emotion. Weiss sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands.

" _Urgh, if only I hadn't said those things...now she's on a date with Velvet. She's probably way better than I will ever be."_ The heiress thought sadly.

Yang saw the duo in the window and watched as Weiss sat down on the bench next to her looking like someone whose whole world came undone.

Ruby moved over to Weiss' side and started rubbing circles onto her back in an attempt to make the singer feel better.

Yang stood from her spot on the bench and moved face-to-face with the white-haired girl, jaw set, arms crossed and determination in her eyes. " What do you think you're doing?"

Weiss let out a sniffle and looked up at Yang, her blue eyes now red from crying. "Huh?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You're _crying_ over someone who doesn't even know you like her back." Yang explained as she threw a thumb over her shoulder at the duo who were now sharing a milkshake with two straws sticking out.

Weiss saw the two faunus sharing and felt her heart sink deeper, until Yang's words finally registered. "Wait, like her back? You mean Blake _likes_ me?" Hope shone in the heiress ice blue eyes. Weiss stood up so fast, Yang had to lean back to avoid getting hit in the jaw.

Yang cursed herself from letting her partner's secret loose. Deciding to come clean Yang told Weiss about how Blake came to her in a panic and told her about her crush on Weiss and how the faunus made her promise she wouldn't tell _anyone_.

Weiss felt her heart quicken when she heard Blake also held feelings for her. Then a new emotion boiled up to the surface. Velvet was in the shop hitting on _her_ Blake. Jealousy burned in Weiss' stomach hotter than any hell, she turned her attention towards the shop window and clenched her jaw when she seen Velvet move her hand closer to Blake's. Weiss wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve and marched her way across the street ignoring the cars the honked at her, throwing open the doors of the parlor when she made it to the entrance.

Yang and Ruby both looked at each other in concern but did not go after her not wanting to be caught in the middle of her warpath.

Weiss scanned the shop and found both faunus seated in a booth. Velvet stared at her with her brows furrowed. Growling Weiss stomped over to where they were seated. Blake scooted closer to the wall with every step Weiss made towards their booth, fear and uneasiness clearly showing.

Once at their booth, Weiss glared at Velvet and asked "Just _what_ do you think you're doing with Blake?" Her tone low and menacing.

"Uh, I was making her feel better after _you_ happened." Velvet responded, her tone equally as menacing. Blake could swear she saw lighting pass between the two when their gazes met.

"Well, I'll be taking her on a _real_ date. So goodbye." Weiss growled. She grabbed Blake's hand, pulled her from the booth and away from Velvet who looked at them both with shock as they left the shop.

Once they made it safely across the street Blake mustered up enough courage to ask "Weiss, what are you doing?"

The girl in question spun on her heel grabbed the collar of Blake's shirt with her free hand and full on kissed Blake. The cat faunus' eyes widened in suprise but slowly closed as the kiss went on. Weiss pulled back a bit to quickly for Blake's taste and simply stated that she was going to take Blake on a way better date.

So a blushing Blake was pulled along by a tiny equally as flustered Weiss Schnee. While Yang and Ruby were left behind watching the monochrome duo walk down the sidewalk.

A content silence fell over the sisters until Ruby decided to break it.

"Wait, were we just ditched?"


End file.
